The Race's Scent
by Game-Start
Summary: AU. Jean was born and raised in the quiet town of Saint Rose, famed for it's enormous horse races. He dreams of being know nation-wide before his rival, Eren. Marco is a city boy who's family has fallen on hard times and has to relocate to the country. What will happen when these two opposite boys meet? JeanMarco, fluff.


Down in the valley between two great mountain ranges sat the quiet town of Saint Rose. All the young boys and girls aspired to be horse racers, and make it to nationwide competitions. Spectators would flock from miles away to watch the feats performed by the sleepy town's racers. Most of the children in the town get their first companions on the very day they are born. That however, was not the case for a young man named Jean Kirschstein. His family came from a military history, so it was expected of him to join the military just as his father had. Jean never played with the other children growing up, and against his parents wishes at the age of sixteen decided to purchase a horse of his own to train. After two long years of training, Jean entered his first race and came in second place, right behind a man of the name Eren Jaeger who lived in the adjacent town of Saint Maria. The two quickly became rivals, and found they had built up a win/loss record over the following couple years. The two of them never really got along, but a race wouldn't be complete without the other. Both of them had dreams of making it to the big time, and both of them were determined to achieve that dream before the other one.

A young man named Marco Bodt recently moved to the town of Saint Rose at the age of nineteen because of family financial issues. Marco was known in his hometown for being a resident counselor of sorts. Living in the country was going to be a dramatic change from city life. The grass was greener, the air was cleaner, and the people were all around nicer and more welcoming. Marco's father had fallen on ill health, so the fresh air was a nice change of pace. Marco loved seeing the life be breathed back into his father's body, and his mother was hired by a local diner. The quiet peaceful country town seemed as if it couldn't get any better. Then Marco found the horse stables. Every morning, Marco would jog along a path that led form his home to the stables, and feed all of the horses one carrot. He could never ride one however, out of fear that he'd spook it. One morning as he was feeding the horses, a dashing young man asked him, "What are you doing out this early? Don't think I've ever seen you 'round these parts." Marco turned around with a nervous smile on his face, scared that he got himself in trouble for feeding the horses, but was instantly awestruck by the man standing in the suns rays. His body was muscular and toned, he was taller than Marco was, and his voice sounded like singing angels to Marco's ears. Being captivated by the man, Marco said, "W-w-w-w-well in the c-c-city I never got to be so c-c-close to the animals. I-I-I hope I'm not in any trouble, sir." The man laughed and walked over to Marco. He placed a hand on Marco's shoulder and said, "You look like you're about a year younger than me, but you act like a scared little boy. There's no harm in feeding the horses, long as you don't scare them. I used to sneak and watch them when I was a little boy. Parents weren't too happy with my choice to not join the military. Say, what's your name?" "My name's Marco, sir," said Marco. "Marco? I'll remember that. My name's Jean. Jean Kirschstein, Horse racer," said the man. After introductions concluded, Jean left the stables and waved goodbye.

That was the first time the two met. His ash-brown hair. His light-brown eyes. His voice and muscular build. Everything about Jean caught Marco's eye. Aside from his perfect physical appearance, something else about him was magnetic. Marco couldn't get the picture of Jean's face out of his head. Just who exactly was he, and why was Marco so attracted to him? Never had Marco thought he would be head over heels for a man, but Jean was different. After that morning in the stables, Marco vowed he would someday talk to Jean again, without being so nervous. Marco's parents said they'd always knew he was gay, and would love and accept him no matter what. Marco spotted Jean around time several times, but never approached. Marco's mother trained a waitress at the diner named Sasha Brouse, so both herself and Marco quickly became friends. Sasha was the only person aside from him own parents that knew about Marco's feelings for Jean and playfully joked around with him at any chance he got. Sasha noted that she rode horses when she was younger, and told Marco she'd teach him about the gentle animals and about the races.


End file.
